A concern for food and drug manufacturers is maintaining the sterility of package contents from failing during transport and storage until patient use. While glass containers are superior to many alternative materials, they are not unbreakable and occasionally experience damage from handling and transport. Cracks that extend through the wall thickness may form, compromising content sterility but not leading to catastrophic failure of the package. Such cracks may result in recalls when detected by a health care professional or end consumer at the point of use, and can be costly to the pharmaceutical or foodstuff manufacturer.